You Can Hear It in the Silence
by onceuponacaptainswan
Summary: Captain Swan comfort fluff. Written for CSSV on Tumblr.


The one shot I wrote for my Captain Swan Secret Valentine on Tumblr. Let me hear your thoughts!

* * *

It's late when Emma finally drags herself through the doorway of their house, Killian close behind her. She shrugs out of her red leather jacket and tosses it carelessly on the hardwood floor, too exhausted to properly put it away, and thankful that her pirate is a neat freak that will most likely have it hung in the hall closest beside his within minutes.

The newest looming threat to the town has the two of left them emotionally and physically drained, along with the rest of the "Nevengers" as Henry recently began referring to them. It was David's idea that they brush up on their sword fighting and defense skills instead of relying solely on magic, which they had been doing since the sun rose earlier in the day. Emma thought she had developed adequate fighting skills by now, but the ache in her back and shoulders hints otherwise. Even Killian, with his three hundred years aboard a pirate ship, had come back with a swollen ankle and a cut on his forehead after one of the dwarves had been much more aggressive than he expected.

She's long accepted the fact that Storybrooke is her home and being the Savior doesn't allow any days off, but that doesn't stop her from wishing for the millionth time that she and Killian didn't have to get up and do it all over again tomorrow. The idea of sleeping in and making pancakes in their pajamas is much more appealing. She sighs. Maybe one day…

It's almost like Killian's reading her mind when he sits down beside where she's all but collapsed in the middle of the living room couch. Emma immediately snuggles into his side and tucks her face into his chest, the cotton material of his shirt tickling her nose. She knows they should be heading to bed; they have to be up early in the morning, but she can't help but enjoy what he would call a quiet moment while they had the chance.

They don't speak, both of them comfortable enough with each other that there's no need to fill the silence. She all but purrs when he starts running his fingers through her blonde curls, knowing by now how much pleasure she feels from such a simple gesture.

(Emma makes a mental note to give him pleasure of his own the next day, that is, if she has any bit of energy left.)

She lets the quiet moment linger for another ten minutes before she reluctantly extracts herself from his embrace. "As much as I don't want to move, I think it's time for bed."

His sigh and the expression on his face tell her he's just as unwilling to end the moment as she is, but he stands and offers her his hand, anyway. "Aye."

They walk upstairs hand in hand, not letting go until they've reached their bedroom. Emma had planned to change and go straight to sleep, but a look in the mirror above her vanity changes her mind when she notices she's somehow gotten mud and twigs in her hair.

"Are you going to shower tonight?" she asks Killian as he toes off his shoes and lines them up next to hers, wincing slightly at the pain in his ankle.

"No, go ahead, love. I'll wait until morning." He presses a kiss to her forehead and begins unbuttoning his shirt as she goes into the bathroom.

Emma lingers in the shower as long as she can, rinsing the dirt and grime from her body as the hot water releases the tension in her sore muscles. Once she's finished, she turns the water off and grabs a fluffy towel from where she'd left it hanging on a rack. Once she's wrapped it around herself and stepped onto the mat outside the shower, she can't help but smile when she sees Killian had left one of his t-shirts and a pair of her leggings on the counter. She slept in his shirts almost every night and he'd even come to learn which pair of the soft pants were her favorite. She only took the time to brush her teeth before she put on both items and walked back out into their room, beyond ready for sleep.

Killian is propped up against the headboard on his side of the bed, reading through a few pages of a book Henry had suggested he read a few weeks back. He was only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, which made her thankful for the fact that there was no need for an extra blanket; the man was a human space heater at night.

He places a bookmark between the pages and sets the book on the night stand when she crawls under the covers beside him, pulling her into his arms.

As crazy and ridiculous as their lives may be, she's eternally grateful for the fact that she gets to spend every night next to him, that no matter what the world throws at them, she's his and he's hers for life.

Killian interrupts her sentimental thought with one of his own. "You're so beautiful, Emma."

She briefly wonders if he's going blind; her hair is still damp from the shower and there are dark smudges around her eyes from where she didn't put enough effort into removing her makeup.

"Thanks." She presses a kiss to his chest. "You're not so bad yourself."

He reaches over to turn the table lamp off, enveloping the room in darkness. Emma presses her lips to his skin once more before rolling over on her side and pulling him with her, snuggling her back against his chest as his arm rests across her waist.

She only has enough energy to say a few words and hear them returned before she falls asleep.

"I love you, Killian,"

"I love you, too."


End file.
